1. Field of the invention
This invention primarily relates to an assembly type toolbox frame manufactured by blow molding, especially it is related to a structure of assembly type toolbox or tool cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The blow-molded toolbox nowadays is fundamentally united by two or more than two casings through integration, overlap or roll method to constitute a complete toolbox; amid the box, there is a recess molded to contain hand tools.